


Making Things Right

by Fangirlingeveryday



Series: How To Take Down An Alpha [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingeveryday/pseuds/Fangirlingeveryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of a 6 part series with Omega!Isaac. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Things Right

Isaac just wanted thinks back to the way they were. No going crazy, no crazy spells causing it, just abnormal werewolf life. That’s how he ended up at a witch’s coven 3 towns north bound over a pentagram bleeding from being gutted. “Virgin’s blood and werewolf’s blood both have magical properties but being is very powerful.” A witch over his head told him.

 

He didn’t care he was bleeding and trying to make everyone connected to his pack safe for just a week. His mind was going fuzzy when the spell started and he blacked out after the third line of the spell. When he woke up he was in the middle of a forest and a group of people was surrounding him.

 

“Hey Isaac.” A boy with tan skin and brown said with a smile. He scrunched up his face when the boy laying on the ground looked for somebody. “Come on, what don’t recognized your own name.”

 

“I’m Isaac?” A look of panic crossed over the faces of the group and they rushed to get Isaac to his feet. “If I’m Isaac who are you all?” He questioned and skimmed over the 5 people. “Your names a-ow fuck!” Isaac doubled over and grabbed his stomach before blacking out again.

 

When he awoke the second time he heard hushed talking. “Hello?” He heard scrabbling and then the same boy form before was smiling down at him. “I still don’t remember who you are.” Isaac watched the boy’s face fall.

 

“Scott, I’m Scott. You live with me and my mom. She’s standing right over there.” He pointed back to a woman who smiled to him. “Do you remember her?” Isaac squeezed his eyes shut but still couldn’t put a name to the face. “Her name’s Melissa.”

 

“She’s a nurse, right?” Both nodded encouragingly to him. He frowned and struggled to bring up information. “Everything’s blurry like I was half a sleep all my life. I can’t remember much.” Isaac huffed and leaned back into the pillows behind him. He wanted to remember but it just made his head hurt too.

 

“You have amnesia but no physical damage. Although Deaton said that your eyes changed… from Beta yellow to Omega green. He said he’s never seen an _actually_ male omega before green eyes and all. Oh sweetie do you need something to drink or are you hungry?” Melissa rambled while playing with the neck of her scrubs.

 

“Just in pain but I can ignore it.” He said instinctively and Scott shook his head. “What?” Isaac asked but Scott just laughed. “Am I acting weird cause I kinda might have a reason to I also might not but still.” By now Scott was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath.

 

“Actually you’re acting very in character for you. Here.” Scott said and placed a hand on his arm. Isaac watched his veins turn black as the pain drumming in his stomach and base of his skull faded away. He sighed and leaned into the touch without thinking. “Better?”

 

“Yeah but now I’m tired.” He looked around the room and then back to Scott. “Is this my room?” The other nodded slowly and got out of the bed. “It’s so empty.” Isaac mused to himself as he drifted off into sleep. As he entered the dream world he heard a soft click.

 

_BOOM! It echoed around the tiny room. He barely had elbow room let alone enough room to get comfortable. The smell of mildew and stale air filled his nose. He could feel bruises and contusions taking root on his skin and the distinct sting of a broken rib pressing his lung. Slow and careful breaths left his lungs as tears started sliding down his face._

_“Isaac?” He heard a voice call and tried to push it away. “Isaac!” It again and was now pinning his arms. “Isaac.”_ His eyes snapped open to see Scott holding him down. “It’s dream. You’re safe. He’s _not_ putting you in the freezer again. Okay?” Isaac nodded slowly and tried to wipe his tears off on the pillow.

 

“Here.” Scott said and let go of his arms. He wiped the tears from Isaac’s eyes and smiled at him. “Your dad’s gone he can’t hurt you anymore. I promise you’re safe here.” He pulled Isaac against his chest until the tears stopped. “Better?” Scott asked and made to leave.

 

“Don’t-” Isaac surged forward, chest filling with panic, and grabbed Scott’s wrist. “Don’t leave please.” Scott nodded and climbed into the bed with him. Neither of them said anything as Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist. “Thank you.” He breathed and settled down.

 

^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^

 

Isaac could put details with people once he knew their name. It was the things about himself that escaped his memories but from what he’s heard he doesn’t want to remember. He knew what was going on in classes once they started and lacrosse plays. “I just want to know the significance of having my eyes glow green.”

 

“I got this one.” Stiles said and sat down his sandwich. “So according to what I’ve read the thing about green eyes means the go into a Heat where they are very likely to get pregnant. They are more docile unless it’s the full moon or they are protecting pups so like they hardly ever wolf out.” He took a sip of juice.

 

 

“Oh yeah and their mate has to be an Alpha which actually makes the Alpha stronger so they can better protect them. But during Heat if they’re unmated it attracts every Alpha in a certain radius to claim them.” Stiles looked at the others and sighed. “Which means we’re going to have to protect a slutty Isaac from horny Alphas, right?” 

 

“And we have no idea when it’s going to happen, just fucking perfect.” Lydia groaned and put her head in her hands. Isaac curled in on himself trying to seem smaller when she turned to him. “Well how do you feel?” She asked.

 

“Like another sixteen year old guy so that’s probably not going to help.” Isaac said and smiled at her. She sighed and face-palmed. “Not what you meant but I don’t know what it’s supposed to feel like to go into heat. I mean if I knew I could warn you but it’s probably one of those things that’ll just happen out of the blue.”

 

^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^

 

Isaac went into Heat halfway through school on Valentines Day. Lust so bad it physically hurt shoot through his body and a feeling like being hallowed out echoed in his ass. He felt something dripping down his leg from his hole. He ran into the closest bathroom and looked himself in a stall. Isaac fumbled with his phone.

 

He called the first person he thought of. “H-Hey Scott it think I just went into Heat and it hurts like hell. I locked myself in a stall in a bathroom.” Isaac whimpered and curled into a ball on the toilet. He felt like he was burning from the inside out and didn’t know how to stop it. “I need to go home.”

 

“Yeah, okay, I’m, Stiles just gave me his keys. I’m coming to get you and I’ll take you home, alright?” Isaac just grunted into the phone and pressed against the plastic stall. His entire body was in a panicky need and he couldn’t breathe right. “Hey, hey you’re going to be fine just take a deep breath and don’t focus on it. Good, good keep it up. I’m right outside the bathroom.”

 

Isaac stood and stumbled out of the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of his face, he was flushed and sweaty, wiped his brow. “Home please.” Isaac forced out as he leaned against Scott for support. He ears were ringing so loud that he didn’t hear what Scott said when he wrapped his arm around the Omega.

 

 ^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^

 

Scott eased Isaac onto the other’s bed while Isaac rutted against his leg. “Hey I’m going to go get you a glass of ice water. Sound good?” He said and pried Isaac off his. Isaac whined when he left the room and started wiggling out of his clothes. He rolled over and looked through his drawer once his pants and boxers were off.

 

Isaac pulled out a familiar toy and sighed. Without thinking about it he clicked the toy to life and moved it between his legs. He pushed it inside and mewled at the relief he felt from being filled. Isaac turned the vibrator up and pumped it in and out when he heard a glass shatter. He was too far gone to notice Scott had came back to the room. 

 

Isaac whimpered and whined while bucking back against the toy inside him. He felt vulnerable and pathetic but he couldn’t control himself. “Need more, please. Wanna knot.” Isaac begged to anyone really and whined in frustration. He didn’t care who would answer so long as they would give him one. He opened his eyes and focused in on the Alpha frozen at the door. “Please.”

 

The next thing Isaac was aware of was sharp teeth biting into his neck. He moaned and bared his neck further as the shirt he’d left on earlier was ripped off. When Scott looked into his eyes they were glowing red like his were likely green. “You poor little thing, you, all dripping wet with nothing but a toy, do you need some help?”

 

“Yes please, please help me.” Isaac called out and grounded against the boy over him. “Please claim me, knot me, and make me yours! Be my Alpha.” He sobbed and spread his legs as open as he could. Isaac clawed at Scott’s shirt when finger slipped in him. “Ah, Scott!” He tugged shirt off the other and ground back.

 

“I still have to get my pants off, okay?” Scott said as he moved back. Isaac whimpered and put his fingers in the place of Scott’s. “Did I tell you, you could finger yourself?” He said and pulled Isaac’s hand away. Isaac let out a high pitch whimper of his name as Scott finally dropped his pants and boxers. “So desperate and all mine.”

 

Isaac nodded franticly. “Yours, all yours Scott, ple-ase.” He begged as Scott pressed the head of his cock in him. Isaac bucked back and kneed happily as Scott push in till the hilt. “Mhm Scott.” Said boy was biting and sucking marks on any skin he could reach. He pulled out agonizingly slow and slammed him hips forward.

 

“Oh God, don’t be gentle.” Isaac moaned as he twisted his fists in the sheets. He heard a growl before Scott started thrusting with all his strength and speed. “Oh, oh, aug, ahn, ah, Scott, nug. I, aha, I’m gonna cum.” Isaac panted and latched on to Scott. “Scott!” He felt the knot swelling inside him and flung his head back.

 

Scott kept rutting into him as his body tensed. “Fuck Isaac.” He growled into shaking boy’s ear before biting into his collarbone. When Scott came he filled Isaac until it leaked out and then collapsed on to him. After taking a few deep breathes he looked at Isaac. “You okay?”

 

A goofy smile spread across Isaac’s face and he nodded. “And then some.” He mumbled and curled into Scott’s chest. “Does this mean we’re mates now? Because if we’re being completely honest here that sounds really great.” Scott smiled and kissed the top of Isaac’s head while laughing.

 

“Yeah it does.” He said in answer to the question and agreeing with the statement. “We’ll figure out how to tell everybody else when we wake up.” Scott pulled the blankets up to their chests and hugged Isaac to his chest.


End file.
